Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for processing print data by using a filter.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are techniques of implementing a plurality of functions for processing data by dividing these functions into modules.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-215879 discusses a technique for performing processing by using each filter provided as a module.